


晨曦之后

by qihei



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qihei/pseuds/qihei
Summary: 纪琼没想过自己还能回来更没想到白行川会变成现在这样这次，换我救赎你？





	晨曦之后

**Author's Note:**

> 人物崩坏有  
私设如山  
肉肉肉！  
GB！  
ok？  
go——

纪琼没想过自己还能回来。

自任务开始的那一天起，她们这些“任务者”就被这个世界判定为消失了。为了人类和人类的未来，她和同事们受过专业的训练，能够让他们在过去的世界中作为意识体行动，就只为了坐上回溯仪开启这趟单程的旅途。正是所谓准备充足的赴死。

任务目标是让过去人的意识留存在她的躯壳里以便她们的技术人员进行追踪观察，来获取需要的信息。当过去人死亡后，他们有一定几率可以“返回”，但若是自己的意识先消失，在原本世界也会消失。正如苏简所说的“搭车”一样，只不过他们比起乘客，更像是“骗人上车”最终还会自我消亡的“司机”。

在过去世界的她，深深爱着自己的小女孩杜晴，希望为她遮挡一切风雨，最终却还是没能留住她。记忆的最后，是一段不堪回首的阴暗经历，她疯了，她死了，她死在白行川的刀下，那个男人没有食言，解放了她，却也为她而死。也许正是如此，被自己分生出的保护人格困住的她，才作为主人格机缘下得以回来。

只是纪琼更没想过，白行川会变成现在这样。

当初生命最后那血乳交融的十指相扣，解放了她的同时也让两人的灵魂紧紧纠缠在了一起。于是她在返回的时候把他的意识也带了回来，就寄托在她胸前的月亮钥匙中。这个男人，为了过去的她舍弃了一切，甚至连自己原本的世界也舍弃了。原先她觉得温柔但有些让人捉摸不透的男人，其实也很傻。

任务的总体目标达成了，从过去人那里获得的数量庞大的馈赠纵使是她们这个时代的科技也需要不少时间来处理。纪琼清醒后得知能回来的“任务者”只有不到1/5，当她从外号为“棺材”的的回溯仪中起身时，她看到周围一个个灯光暗下的“棺材”中，是一个个再也无法醒来和她共事的熟悉面孔，毫无疑问，他们都没能回来。幸存的“任务者”们成为了英雄，不禁下半辈子都可以受到照顾和优待，而写对她来说还可以使用自己应在执行任务前使用但由于孑然一身而无法使用的部队给予家庭补偿的权利，还能结束自己的军旅生涯，光荣退伍——就算是幸存下来了，她们的身体也都留下了不可逆转的后遗症，比如她，就是神经系统不再灵光了，详细点，就是痛觉几乎丧失了。

不过问题不算大。

“我要一个人。”纪琼在报告的最后使用了自己的补偿权，她要下了本该“交公”的白行川的意识体。

在她们这个时代，尤其是像她这样在军队体制中，给白行川找个身体按照原来的相貌重新捏个脸并不是什么难事，战友们行前都签了遗体捐献书，毕竟意识消亡后，留着躯壳又又什么用处呢？

将意识注入和白行川拥有一样面庞身型乃至声音的躯体，重启身体的各项机能，刺激大脑开始运转……前面的步骤都没有纰漏的完成了，可为什么会变成现在这个样子呢？

纪琼用手撑着床让自己靠近安静地坐在床尾，穿着柔软的棉质家居服的白行川，拨开他额前的碎发，抚上他轻轻颤动的修长睫羽。现在的他，若非胸口还在有规律地起伏，几乎就要让人以为他只是个没有生命的木偶。

现在的白行川和一个会呼吸有生命的木偶真的没有什么区别。自从他第一次在纪琼面前睁开那双星色的眸子后就一直是这个状态，身体没有异常，饿了肚子会叫，饭送到嘴边也会张口咀嚼吞咽，生理问题解决不了也会满头冷汗，冷风吹过也会咳嗽两声，但他的眼神始终是空洞的，纪琼甚至无法在他半阖的疲惫双眼中看到自己的倒影。

“他这算是精神疾病了。”纪琼带着他去求助自己的军医好友凰，“他把自己关在了自己的世界里，应该是受过什么刺激，现在不让任何人进入自己的’屋子’。”凰和纪琼说这段话的时候，微微摇头。商量之后，她们决定采取刺激疗法，用以前二人经历过的事和场景试图唤醒白行川封闭的意识，纪琼甚至将自己的心意全盘剖析给他听，但这些都如同石沉大海，鸟入山林，了无音讯。

一年过去了，她和白行川仿佛互换了当初的身份一般，她是无计可施焦头烂额的医生，他是无动于衷没有反应的患者。每一天，每一个夜晚，她的心都好像是掺进了玻璃渣一样生疼，冥冥之中，她仿佛能够看到白行川坐在当初自己在T6仪器营造的幻境中踏上的那辆破旧的列车长满青苔的座椅上，就像她当初一样，安静地睡着。  
他在等她，而她过不去。

时间继续流逝，纪琼眼睁睁看着白行川睁眼和有反应的时间越来越少了。

“他恐怕不是困，而是连睁眼都不愿了……他的求生意志在减弱，按照你说的情况，他留存于世的执念看不到实现的一天，慢慢减弱，再这样下去我们恐怕真的会失去他。”纪琼原先和凰交代过白行川的大致情况，但也只是说了他随自己回来，凰不知道的“列车”和列车上的事，她都知道，她知道白行川在等她，她知道白行川的执念。

可她没办法陪他踏上新的旅程了。纪琼揪住了自己胸口的衬衫。随着时间的推移，她已经能够理性地对待在“重症区”的那些可怕的经历了，梦里的事情再可怕也不是真的，而且“真正的”她比“纪琼”要坚强太多，就算是再次经历那样的事恐怕也不会像当初那样。

但是白行川呢？他不知道她真实的身份，他也不知道她还能有退路。纪琼记得白行川把刀刺进她的身体里时铺天盖地的绝望，她忘不了他眸中因蓄泪而破碎的星光。

这次轮到她来拯救他，纪琼当即立断下了决定——她和凰决定用最原始也是力度最强的生理刺激，孤注一掷地再尝试唤醒白行川一次，不成功便成仁，让他就这样消散了，也好过被困住的绝望。

她把白行川洗的干干净净，像往常一样给他套上柔软的睡衣，像往常一样牵着他的手让他坐在床边。按照以往，她接下来会给他掀开被子让他躺进去，可是今天……日夜的思念和渴望汇聚成眼眶中涓涓的热流，在她把白行川拥入怀中的时候滴落在他的睡衣上。

她亲吻他头顶的发旋，心中的欲火开始燃烧。她现在是一个完整的人了，她太想要自己爱他了，曾经遥不可及的幻梦变成了最深沉的欲念，她想看白行川在她的手中融化成一池春水，她想要看他在自己的掌控中不再受世俗的牵绊而煎熬……

她再次拨开白行川的碎发，亲吻他的额头，再吻他的眼睛，吻他的鼻——

等她蹲下身和他的高度平齐的时候，她看到白行川那迷蒙的眼，似乎在透过她注视着遥远的彼方。

我在这里啊，我在这里啊。她压下心头的酸涩，用一只手轻轻覆住白行川无神的绿瞳，一只手抬起他的下巴，用低头的姿势献祭般含住了他的唇。

让我们不要再互相折磨了，好吗？

唾液从交缠的舌中四散滑落，纪琼把手插进白行川脑后柔软的发丝中，把他按向自己，吸吮他的舌，在他的口腔中乱撞。她能感受到空气从口中溜走，恍惚间仿佛回到了那年星星灯光下的那个情不自禁的吻，就如当年一样，她的心中空空荡荡，直到一个吻填满了空缺的心扉，从此和以后，她都不再是孤家寡人。

由于害怕现在白行川虚弱的身体禁不住太过火的造作，纪琼只得适时吮吸着他柔软的舌从他口中退出，甚至舍不得咽下残留在她口中的甘甜唾液。被吻之人同样十分狼狈，涎液涂满一双薄唇，急促地喘息，面颊飞红，眸中更添一份迷蒙，但他始终没有迎合也没有反抗。

纪琼的眼眶又热了，但她没有哭。

她在白行川身边坐下，用颤抖的手把他揽到自己怀里，让他用一条胳膊扶住自己的脖子坐稳，仰头，吮走一滴残存在他下巴上的液滴，有些咸，是他哭了吗？

纪琼不断感受着怀中没有生机的躯体，“我这就把你带回来”，不知道他能不能听见这轻轻的呢喃，她顺着他腰侧的曲线抚上两腿之间的静默。

白行川抖了一下。

接下来，纪琼开始亲吻他的脖子，下面的手手指轻动，感受着那团绵软的形状和温度在掌中产生细微的变化。  
也许以前从没被碰过的隐秘之地被如此侵犯，白行川明显有了进一步的反应，他的脖子在纪琼的舌下梗了起来，但也仅限于此。还需要进一步的刺激，纪琼反手解开了十几分钟前自己亲手给他系上的裤带，柔软的布料被层层剥离，中年男人的下身很快就一丝不挂，洁白纤长的躯干暴露在微凉的空气中。

“嗯……”在自己的脆弱被完全掌控在他人手中时，白行川发出了一声含糊的呜咽，他试图蜷缩身体规避这陌生的生理刺激，但无济于事，纪琼把他死死禁锢在怀里。

不知是不是意识不在的缘故，揉捏半晌，白行川的宝贝也没有什么变化，纪琼心一横，干脆让原本扶着他的那只手加入战线。她想去触碰他后面细嫩的菊蕾，但现在的姿势无论如何努力也不能做到，她从未觉得自己如此笨过。无奈之下只得将白行川拦腰抱着双双躺下，在他身后以后侧位拥着他。

这具不知从前属于哪位战友的身体就这样和她产生了交集，曾经，她用杜晴的身体白行川用自己的身体，她们无论如何都无法走到一起，然而身体不再了，世俗也被留在了上一个世界，无论如何，她们终得以相拥，这就够了。

纪琼的手指不熟练地在白行川身后的静谧之穴的周遭打着圈，她从智能墙面的镜子中看到，白行川一成不变的表情终于似是出现了裂痕。她在指尖挤上润滑，小心翼翼地摸到充满褶皱的穴口，冰凉的凝胶刺激得怀中的身体一个冷颤，瑟缩着往前扭动。纪琼没有放任他，顺着褶皱的纹路尽量小心地突入，第一个指节被温暖的甬道含入的一瞬间，白行川仿佛被钉子钉在原地，纪琼还想要再深入一点，可到了第二个指节，白行川的身体开始颤抖，再次发出了痛苦的呜咽声。

纪琼生怕出什么纰漏，赶快退出再在手指上挤上大量的润滑，万般注意地再一次送入，扭动下后缓缓抽出。一来二去，总算能进去一根手指，白行川的身体蜷成了虾米，眉头紧皱着看得出相当不好受，两人都是一身汗。

下一步，纪琼用左手从白行川的身下绕过握住前面的脆弱，右手持续努力着把紧涩的甬道打开，终于可以让两根手指可以被尽数吞入。纪琼耐着性子开始让手指在里面旋转，指尖轻动，隔着肉体，她听到背对着她的白行川发出一声不熟悉的嘤咛，有些痛苦也有些许甜腻，抗拒而又留恋，是她做梦都不会想到的从那样的白行川那里可以听到的声音。

在后面的抚弄下，纪琼左手中沉睡的软肉终于开始苏醒，她能感觉到它在充血，它逐渐变换了形状，开始微微发热，后面的手指抽插也逐渐有了水声，甬道不再如处子般干涩，蜷缩紧绷的身体有些舒展，白花花的肢体就这样毫无防备地暴露在她面前——简直像是白行川在向她敞开怀抱——这种认知让她无比激动，就像是直流电从脑回路中通过，烧的她的元件开始失去理智。

“白行川……白行川……白行川……白行川……”纪琼口中喃喃着他的名字，手上的动作开始急切，她太想要看到那张和白行川一模一样却挂着无动于衷的面孔染上别的色彩了。纪琼像是受到了指引般找到了与前列腺相隔的那个点，轻轻一压——冷漠的男人所有的挣扎和抗拒都停止了，应该说几乎连正常的呼吸都忘记了，他全身都停住了，因快感而颤栗，大睁的双眼中仿佛有泪滑落。

纪琼也愣住了，她本应陶醉在爱人的憨态中，过分冷静的大脑却指挥着双手开始给他进一步的刺激。

白行川再次挣扎起来，也许是过度的感官刺激让身体不能适应，也许是原身残存的骄傲，他边“呜呜”地呻吟着边无力地扭动，但始终被纪琼禁锢在怀中。他的浑身开始发烫，空气中弥漫着一股诱人的香甜，骨架宽大的男人瑟缩着有一种莫名的美感，纪琼把头埋到他的腰间，头发软软的触感立刻让男人失去了挣扎的力气，双手徒劳地推着纪琼的双手，又被一叠高过一叠的快感冲击得力度越来越小。

“呜呜呜——！”在纪琼间歇性的刺激下，白行川的身体越来越软，被人握在手中的脆弱玉茎愈发挺立。在没有神志的前提下，他在一阵急促的呼吸后，射了出来。

纪琼顾不得满手充满麝香的粘液，焦急地观察着白行川的状态——很不幸，除了迷蒙瞳孔的微微颤动，白行川没有任何清醒的迹象。

纪琼不明白，为什么她们都这样努力，可还是追不上既定的命运。绝望之时，她忽然联想到从前的白行川为杜晴主持治疗，是否也会在失败后暗自神伤呢？她没见到过他为了她的病情当着她的面神伤过，他似乎总是在包容她，帮助她，也从不放弃和她达成他们共同的目的，救杜晴。既然这样，她又怎能止步于此？

由她来主导性行为的点子是凰出的，她在和伴侣的性行为中就是主导者，所以经验丰富地给纪琼介绍了一堆玩法。在她们这个世界虽然性向观念十分开放，但纪琼还是在隔天收到凰满是道具的大包裹时清晰地认识到了自己也许是个保守者。

她又给凰打了个电话，确认了一些细节和步骤，把造型及其逼真的假阳具拿在手里，纪琼还是有点没实感。床上的白行川还保持着高潮时的姿势，脸上还挂着高潮后余韵的潮红。纪琼走过去，看到他的唇上有一排深深的牙印，她心中一紧，不知道今晚第多少次含了上去，舌头灵活地长驱直入，攻城略地。

发泄过一次的身体及其柔软，纪琼再摸到湿热的穴口时，它几乎毫不费力地就能含入她的三四根手指，洞内的软肉用一种近乎热情的态度包裹着入侵的异物，湿滑温暖的分泌液似乎填满了每一个缝隙。

穿戴在纪琼身上的假阳具在进入白行川时，他似是发出了一声轻微的叹息，就在纪琼还抓不到头尾的时候，他的身体已经开始缓慢地松弛下来。总是如此，仅仅接纳过几根手指的娇嫩小穴一下子容纳如此巨物还是有些吃力的，若是推不动了再加力，白行川整个人就会被无助地顶向前方，洁白的躯体下，床单像流水一样层层波开。纪琼暂退，再缓缓深入，她明白不能急，也不敢急，对任何感觉都不敏感的白行川就是易碎的瓷娃娃，她太害怕会伤到他，他不能再受伤了。

“唔……”白行川的身体突然有一瞬间的痉挛，迅速，但还是被纪琼捕捉到了，他的皮肤开始轻微地升温，这些无疑是找到了藏宝洞的反应让纪琼也一瞬间兴奋不已。她放慢速度，沿着刚刚的道路小心探查，“唔呜——”胯从下往上一顶，白行川在瞬间几乎就要原地跃起，喉咙里发出一声闷哼，仿佛被什么楔子插进了身体。

他意义不明地哼哼着，但似乎又不只是痛苦。他像一尾离水的鱼在纪琼怀中扭动，又不跑远，纪琼猜不透他身躯里的灵魂此刻在想些什么，她此刻能做的似乎只有抱紧他，让身下的巨物更加卖力地埋入他的身体，持续摩擦那若隐若无的一点。

两份汗液融在一起，空气中弥漫着甜腻的腥味，又带点檀香的后调，又是一个顶弄，纪琼把脸埋在男人缩起的后背里，她的鼻尖摩擦着紧致的肌肉边缘，鼻腔被沐浴露香气下的温暖填满，甚至能感受到他越来越兴奋，浑身散出滚烫的蒸汽。

可是纪琼再也没有听到哪怕一点他的声音，他再次把情绪和自己一起关在躯壳的盒子里，不回应她的呼唤，虽然和他拥有相同面庞的躯体就在自己身下和自己紧密的结合，但她却仿佛从未抓住过他，从未触及他曾经温柔带笑的眉眼。

纪琼开始感到愤怒，无处宣泄的绝望化作惊涛将她吞没，她恨，却又不知道是在恨自己，恨白行川，还是恨不公的命运。她疯狂地收缩腹部肌肉，疯狂地把黑色的假物捅进愚钝的肉洞，她把它想象成复仇的兵器，她用所有兵器都用的很好，白行川无力的躯体被她穿在矛上，甚至一个呼吸都无法完成就被再次顶弄得咽下后半口气。纪琼把他抱起来，彻底剥夺他最后的支撑，下身仍在不知疲倦地抽送，白行川像是在风暴中折断了翅膀的蝴蝶无力地随着她的动作摆动。房间似乎只剩下肉体碰撞的“啪啪”声，其实纪琼想要大声的哭诉，但她张开嘴，才发现喉咙干涩，几乎是连呼吸都要做不到了。

于是白行川又被生生转了180度，纪琼拉着他的脖子吻他，妄图通过传递她的这种窒息感来缓解痛苦，白行川的身体紧绷，似乎有温热的液体流到了纪琼大腿上。

退伍军人对自己身体的了解程度让纪琼意识到自己的意识开始恍惚，可她这次不想管了，她的胯更加卖力地向上送，再全盘接受被顶起来又落下来的白行川砸在自己身上的力量——

——有谁，从上方搂住了她的头颈，没用多少力气，却仿佛是在——拥抱她一样。纪琼机械地抬起头，白行川抿得发白的薄唇上方，是一对紧闭的眸子，眼角蓄着晶莹的泪滴，却未滑落。他看起来那么的悲伤，和她一样绝望，环住她的双臂就像是当初在重症室分别时紧握在窗口铁栏上一样难过。纪琼好像能够透过紧闭的眼扉看到他眸中破碎的星芒。他在悲伤什么？他又为什么而感到绝望？他似乎在凝视着她，不可见的目光像粘稠的血液一样热烈又太过浓烈，他痛苦却又不像是为他自己而痛苦，他脸上的愁云似乎又回到了当初无力拯救她时的自责——纪琼有些受不了，撇开了视线。

而她又看到了什么呢？

两人交合的隐秘之处染上了鲜红，她刚刚的粗暴和不理智弄伤了他，血润湿了他的穴口，在她腿上留下抹抹血痕。纪琼整个人被按了停止键，她似乎只是一厢情愿地认为世界总在伤害她，却从来没有看到她，总在伤害白行川，她用她自以为的“善意”亲近他，让他拥她入怀，享受着他带来的温暖，却根本无法给他们这段关系一个有保障的正常的未来，自私的人是她，无知却还自怜自哀的也是她。

这样一味向他索取的她，又有什么资格怨他这一年的不理不睬，有什么资格妄然拥有他呢？

浑身的气力仿佛在一瞬间被抽离，纪琼伸手慌乱地抹着不断渗出的血液，她从未怕过她或者战友身上流出的迸出的喷出的血液，此刻却对那粘稠红褐色的液体无比恐惧——她感到白行川的生命在她的手中流逝，不是从这次开始，而是从他们第一次相遇开始。她的亡羊补牢，注定没有结果。

纪琼感到视线中的天花板在后移转动，失去意志力支撑的身体向床下跌去，连带着身上的白行川一起。

她尽力把白行川固定在自己的上方，下落间，自己的脑后似乎撞到了什么东西，但是她没有什么感觉，接着又重重摔到地板上。

白行川贴在她身上，整个身体都在不正常地颤抖，高潮在一瞬息间降临，摧枯拉朽，天崩地裂——他的身体像是被触碰到的西瓜虫般骤然锁紧，合不拢的嘴巴里唾液顺着嘴角留下，眼球向后翻去——纪琼感觉到被夹在他们身体中间不知道什么时候竖起来的肉棍里汩汩涌出湿热的液体，湿滑的不似精液。

白行川轻声哽咽着，浑身瘫软下去，像被抽了骨头的鱼，软软地倒在纪琼身上。

她惊慌地探查白行川的全身，好在床不算高又有自己垫着，他的身上除了刚刚自己混蛋弄出来的红斑青斑和下身的伤口并无大碍。

她松了一口气，脱力地把头放回地板上，没过去多久，白行川似乎又回到了无神的状态，刚刚那悲伤和绝望还有爆发就像是她的又一场幻想。眼眶发热，现在她终于可以放肆哭出来了——她做不到，她也本就不应该做到。

“白行川……白行川……白行川……对不起啊白行川……对不起啊白行川……我……我……白……行……川……”她的视线开始模糊，整个人都在融化，从脑后沉入地面。

融化了就能离开白行川，不再给他带来痛苦了吗？

纪琼不知道。

“——！——纪琼！！！”

谁在叫她？

她不知道。

也不想回应。

她听到了汽笛声。

她闻到了雨后青草和生锈铁轨混合的味道。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是纪琼视角  
还有老白视角和尾声  
不会太长的w
> 
> 胃疼的朋友请自行购买胃药靴靴


End file.
